


Gemini, 'Happy Crying Kiss at Their Daughter's Wedding'

by LokiLover84



Series: Zodiac Destiel Kisses [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean share a sweet kiss as their oldest daughter gets married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini, 'Happy Crying Kiss at Their Daughter's Wedding'

It was perfect. 

Every last detail had been seen to, from the four tiered cake to the flowers, candles to bridesmaids dresses. And now the day had arrived, and Cas was going to cry, he just knew it. 

He knocked softly on the door of the room, converted just for today into a dressing room, and his daughter Cassie’s soft voice answered.

“Come in.”

He turned the knob and the door swung open, revealing the soon-to-be bride in her long, frothy white wedding dress. Her eyes swam with tears, and Cas hurried to her, wrapping her in his arms as she started to cry. 

“Shhh, hey, baby, don’t cry. It’s your wedding day.”

She clutched Cas, nodding against his suit jacket. 

“I know, Daddy. It’s just, I’m so homesick. I love Jared, I really do, but it means leaving everything behind, you, Papa, everyone. Everything’s changing so fast and I’m afraid!”

Cas rubbed circles on her back, until his attention was drawn by a slight movement to the door. Dean stood there, looking a bit stunned and almost ready to cry himself. 

“Hey, baby, don’t cry. Do I need to go punch Jared in the face, Butterfly?”

There was a soft giggle as Cassie pulled away from Cas, and she shook her head as she turned to face her Papa. 

“No, Jared hasn’t done anything wrong. I’m just feeling nostalgic. I’m going to miss you, Papa, and Daddy too.”

A tear slipped from Dean’s eye and slid down his cheek as he strode over to her and wrapped her in a bear hug, making her squeak as he lifted her a few inches off the ground. 

“Hey, it’s your wedding day. Isn’t there an old saying about how a bride’s tears make her marriage sad, or something. Ah, screw it. I’m gunna kidnap you, honey, and run away with you to the Bahamas. We’ll shop til we drop and check out all the hot, half naked guys at the beach. What do you say?”

She laughed when Cas punched him lightly on the shoulder. Dean lowered her carefully to the floor, mindful of her high heels, and gave Cas a pout. 

“What, can’t handle a bit of competition, babe?”

Cas mock scowled, and Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Cassie watched the exchange with amusement and happiness. This was how she wanted her marriage to Jared to be, rock solid, but with a sense of humor and fun. 

Another knock, on the doorframe this time, put an end to the frolicking. An elderly lady stood there, dressed elegantly in a long dark gold dress, her hair neatly coiffed. 

“Sweetheart, it’s time.”

She spoke gently to Cassie, then turned a hard eye on Cas and Dean. 

“And you two, quit fooling around. This girl has a man waiting on her, and heaven forbid you make her late!”

They nodded, contrite but smiling, in the face of Dean’s mother’s gently teasing wrath. They followed her out of the room, Cas giving Cassie’s hand one last good luck squeeze. 

 

The whole thing went off without a hitch. The flower girl was perfect, the music swelling and it made Cas’s heart ache to watch Cassie’s best friends walk by as her bridesmaids. Then the bridal march started and the tears that had been threatening all morning spilled over. Cassie was even more lovely as she walked down the rose-petal strew aisle, hand resting lightly on Dean’s arm. When they reached the front of the church, there was the usual question of who was giving the bride away, and Dean answered in a strong yet emotional voice.

“Her Papa and I.”

The rest of the service passed in a blur for Cas, anchored only by Dean’s strong but gentle grip on his hand. 

When they couple was announced as bride and groom, Dean stood with a whoop, dragging Cas to his feet as well, before pulling Cas flush against him and crushing their lips together. It was a kiss of happiness, and a hint of sorrow, and the unconditional love they had for one another. It was the renewal of the vows they’d made so long ago, that their daughter was making now. 

Suddenly the kiss was broken as Cassie cried out. 

“I’m going to throw the bouquet now, rather than wait!”

There was the usual jostling and cheering, then the clutch of flowers arched up over the cheering crowd of girls, until it landed in the hands of a girl not quite eighteen-- Cassie’s little sister, Deana. She smiled triumphantly as she raised the flowers above her head, turning to grin at her boyfriend. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and bent to whisper in his ear. 

“Looks like we might be planning another wedding before long…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions! ^.^


End file.
